


The Comedian

by RickishMorty



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Psychological Torture, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickishMorty/pseuds/RickishMorty
Summary: Years had passed since he could say he knew the Comedian ... Since he had fought with him, and since he had taken off his superhero mask, running away, far away, disappearing as if he had never existed, changing his identity and life.Now, however, the past was back, in the form of a Harlequin in leather ... With whom he feared he had a pending account.He swallowed.Why had the Comedian returned?





	The Comedian

The smoke hovered in front of his eyes, emanating from the inevitable cigar that the vigilant with the smiley held tightly between his lips, between his teeth.

“Hooded Justice ... Or should I say Rolf Müller?"

Grin.

Hooded Justice trembled, lifted from the ground by the jacket, sweating cold, and the tight that the dress gave him, pulled by the man...

It was as if the noose of his costume had really tightened.

"Com-Comedian ... What are you ... What are you doing? What the… hell..." he looked at him in terror.

Years had passed since he could say he knew the Comedian ... Since he had fought with him, and since he had taken off his superhero mask, running away, far away, disappearing as if he had never existed, changing his identity and life.

Now, however, the past was back, in the form of a Harlequin in leather ... With whom he feared he had a pending account.

He swallowed.

Why had the Comedian returned?

"How did you find me? What the hell do you want? "Once, he himself had managed to defeat him, but he was drunk, and above all he had taken it by surprise.

Years had passed, and while he had retired, the Comedian was still in business: there was a gulf between the physical forms of both, now.

He swallowed again, there was only one reason why he could have come ...

"For Sally," he thought.

These words echoed in his mind, this thought was like an illumination, an illumination on his death sentence.

"You and I have a pending bill ..." he took the cigar out of his mouth, exhaling the smoke on his face "Remember ...?"

"You ... Are you here to make me pay ... For keeping you from doing something so immoral?" He looked at him shocked; it was absurd, completely.

"Well, morality is definitely relative, don’t you think, fag…?”

Justice gnashed his teeth with clenched lips, a profound contempt emerged on his face, while the Comedian brought the cigar back to his mouth.

"What kind of hero have you ever been …”.

A crash: the man found himself in the collapsed closet, the Comedian pushed him violently back, still holding him by the jacket, which was beginning to tear.

He nailed him with his eyes, the look of someone who seemed to have understood everything all along, answering to him fatally and lapidary.

"A race that is approaching extinction even before it’s born ... I never said I was a hero," he lowered his voice and raised his eyebrows.

"They also call us Vigilante, do you remember? Don't you think it's much more tempting ...? I'm a guardian. Have you ever noticed the difference? Well, I'll explain you: it's the same that has always passed between me and you : you, defended the "Normal" people, the citizens, from the nastiness you saw in the rest of the people. I didn't limit myself to this, remember...? I defended them from themselves. You and Night Owl could seem like heroes. Him with his Batman costume and you with yours, which always reminded me of a sadomasochistic suit”.

The Comedian grinned, slowly.

He was lost in a memory that had just resurfaced, which was nothing more than the reason for his visit.

"Do you remember that we had introduced this speech?" He reinforced his grip on the jacket, raising it slightly, as if charging; taken from the clear memory of what had been, of his pride wounded by an idiot with an executioner's costume that he had never stopped burning.

"She ... She was going to be mine you understand? As I wanted her… "

Suddenly the man understood why the Comedian had come to see him ... He understood everything, he understood that it was all just for her. For Silk Specter.

Hooded Justice felt the splinters of the closet scratching his back, but the Watchman's eyes pricked and tore far more than those wooden pins.

His soul was besieged by fear: he had even managed to find him… Revenge had pushed him so far.

And now that he could do it ... What would he do? Where would he stop?

He looked at his eyes: he wouldn't stop.

"Everything for her ...? Is that all for her? "

He was upset, he shook his head cursing his pride and what he could unleash ... But he still couldn't believe it. Suddenly he felt disgusted.

"Which fucking side are you on? You should be grateful, you were about to rape a woman, a friend”.

He shook his head, full of anger, suddenly remembering that episode, with all its nuances.

"You did not regret at all... You have only the regret of not being able to do it, you ugly bastard”.

Edward Blake was silent for a moment, thinking: he seemed torn between reason and the senseless, between right and wrong.

He gritted his teeth, furious, perhaps with himself, perhaps with the man in front of him.

"I had promised myself never to do it again. I had promised myself not to do many things…”.

Suddenly his remorseful gaze emptied, as if returning to the present.

"But this ... I had promised myself to do it”.

A violent fist hit the man in the face, and another, and another, the blows grew more powerful each time.

“She… Do you remember how beautiful she was? Beautiful, wonderful ... I bet that even a fag like you has triggered some thoughts about her” his voice sounded every time a punch struck the man, already bleeding and whining.

He knelt in the belly of the hero, who bent over, spitting blood.

"And then… After saving her, she did you a favor, anyway"

He grabbed him by the hair, lifting him up to his eyes "There were rumors that you were gay, and to keep you from ending up like Silhouette she pretended to be your woman. She is really a heroine" he chuckled, a guttural laugh, hardened by the smoke.

The only man who can beat, kick and insult someone with a cigar in his mouth.

"It takes courage..." he abandoned his hair, which he had grabbed and tightened, leaving him to pant, bent double, with a trickle of blood and saliva running from his lips.

Hooded Justice looked up, grinding his teeth. With a cry he rose unstable and struck a blow against the Comedian, meeting his open palm to block it.

"Hmmm ... Heroic attempt, loop-neck“ he clenched his fist in his, and from the screams that were heard he must have broken some bones.

"Bastard, bastard piece of shit... Damn asshole" another punch in the face, which made him fall to the ground again.

Edward Blake put his foot over the man's head, pulling out a gun and letting his arm dangle along his side.

"Sometimes you know, I would like someone to protect me from myself" his voice took on a melancholy tone. He looked like the cursed poet who understood everything and regretted doing it.

He pointed his gun at his temple "See, even now... I'm saving myself, or not?”.

The hero didn’t hear him, didn’t understand what he wanted or thought, his thoughts were turned to another man.

The Comedian lowered the gun again, pointing it at him.

"Fuck you... I really hope to help you deserve heaven”.

One shot.

A shot and every thought ceased.

The vigilante remained standing, staring at the figure, almost like a child dangling in front of a destroyed anthill.

He took the cigar, exhaling the air and crushing it on his skin, feeling the right pain.


End file.
